


i'm your calico cat

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Fluff, Kenhina week 2019, Kenma is in love okay!?, M/M, Serendipity - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: serendipity/ˌsɛr(ə)nˈdɪpɪti/nounthe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way."a fortunate stroke of serendipity"That's what it was, meetinghim.KenHina Week 2019 Day 1:Mobile |Serendipity| Fake Dating





	i'm your calico cat

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to KenHina Week 2019! I still don't know if I'm gonna post a fic for every day of this week but we'll see! I'm so happy to be writing fics for this pair, I know I say this in every single fic I write for them but j e s u s I am s o f t for this pairing. They are in love, okay? Like completely in love, I'm usually super lax but these two are just perfect togther, I really love the idea of opposites completeling each other and that's exactly what they do, alright!? They bring out the best in each other and I'm so weak for it ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ Aaaaaanyway, thank you so much for clicking on this in the first place and I hope you enjoy it ♡♡

_ Serendipity. _

 

That's what it was, meeting  _ him _ . 

 

Pure serendipity, pure wonderful chance. The planets had aligned all in favour of helping Kenma get lost in the quiet suburbs of Miyagi. Sat by some random fence, with cats milling around his legs as he played a boring game on his phone, he waited for Kuroo to find him. But instead the sun came out in the form of a orange-haired boy with light in his eyes. 

 

"What are you doing?"

 

A voice full of curiousity, full of wonder and joy. The boy bound up to him with a spring in his step.

 

"Um..I'm lost."

 

"You're from out of town?"

 

"Yeah…"

 

Kenma hadn't expected much else after that, he thought the boy would just look at him weirdly for a few more seconds and ignore him. Just like everyone else did, it was how these things usually went. He was used to it. But Shouyou was different, different from all the rest. Just as sporadically as he appeared, he jumped a little closer to Kenma and squatted down, interest scribbled all over his face. It made Kenma jump, never before had someone taken such quick and dedicated interest in him.

 

"Is that thing fun?!" The boy looked at the game on his phone like an infant would at something they've never seen before.

 

"Eh..not really. I'm just passing time"

 

The boy made a noise of acknowledgement, going silent for a few seconds.

 

_ This is the part where he realises I'm boring and leaves _

 

"Ah!"

 

Kenma jumps again, the boy is loud but that's not really a bad thing.

 

"You play volleyball!?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Those volleyball shoes!"

 

"Oh. Yeah."

 

"I'm in a volleyball club too! I'm Hinata Shouyou!" 

 

The boy's smile was so wide, so bright that Kenma had to look away before he could reply. The rush of heat he felt was too much, the boy's light too bright.

 

"...Kozume."

 

"Kozume? Is that your name?"

 

"Kozume…"

 

He looks at the boy, at Shouyou; at the genuine intrigue on his face, at the smile, at the vitality in his presence. Kenma feels at ease with him. It's new, it's refreshing. 

 

"...Kenma."

 

"So you're Kenma! Are you in high school?"   
  


"..Yeah." 

 

"What year? I'm a first year."

 

"Second year."

 

"Crap! You're older than me. I'm sorry!"

 

"It's fine. I don't like that kind of status stuff in athletics."

 

"Oh, really? So..um do you love volleyball?"

 

"Not particularly. I kinda just do it. I don't dislike it but I don't like getting tired. But my friends play, and they probably can't do it without me."

 

Kenma knows he's talking a lot which is also unusual but he can't help it. Shouyou makes him want to talk, makes him want to do it a lot. It's easy with him. They go from there, talking about their positions, about how people underestimate them. Shouyou tells him about his team, about his setter and makes a funny noise to describe him. It's kinda cute and Kenma can't help that his eyes flicker back to the boy more and more. It's like he's discovered an easter egg in a video game; one that holds more and more surprises within it. 

 

"Is your team good?"

 

"We were a long time ago but we fell into decline. Recently though...I think we're pretty strong."

 

The way Shouyou looks at him when he says that, his bright eyes widening with excitement; his lips parting slightly in awe, sends heat rushing through him. Forget an easter egg, Shouyou is a whole new level, hidden away and only brought forth by pure wonderful chance.

 

_ Serendipity.  _

 

"Kenma!"

 

His best friend's voice makes him and jump and his eyes turn away from the sun to see him standing not too far away from them.

 

"Oh, Kuro."

 

He grabs his things ready to leave, but not before turning back to the boy with sunshine in his skin.

"See you soon, Shouyou."

 

They would go on to meet later, as fate would have it. Fated rivals, Kuro called them, But Kenma felt that it was something more, something like destiny. Like how Link was destined to hold the triforce of courage, like how Mario was destined to save the princess. Shouyou was destiny, the way he made Kenma feel. Like a he was playing his all time favourite video game for the first time, like his very first slice of apple pie, like sitting in the cool shade on a warm summer's day, like listening to a kitten purring. The time they spend together is Kenma's favourite, Shouyou makes him want to do more, see more,  _ be more. _ From their first practise match to their fated battle at Nationals, Kenma pushes further, harder, faster all because of a boy with clementine coloured hair and eyes like glittering goldfish.

 

Shouyou is serendipity itself, his smile, his laughter, his weird noises, his whining, every fibre of his very being. It keeps him up at night, Kenma can't stop his mind from wandering, thinking about the boy that makes his heart rate and palms sweaty. About the boy that makes him actually want to get up from practise, about the boy who he enjoys being around more than he does playing his latest video game.

 

It's all serendipity.

 

The way Shouyou runs up to him when he sees him, the way he latches onto Kenma, the way he gets so close that Kenma feels their skin brush, the way he laughs so hard he snorts, the way he groans and fusses when he loses a video game, the way he rolls over onto Kenma in his sleep whenever he stays over. The way his chest rises and falls as he snores, the way his eyelashes rest on his freckles, the cute half-smile that pulls at his lips as he dreams. 

 

Kenma watches it all, takes it all in. He's grateful, to whoever is out there who blessed him, to whichever god, to the sun the moon and all the stars for bringing him the boy that makes him think of the future; of love.Even if they met by accident, even if it was random. Or maybe not, because it was _ so much _ more than that. It's:

 

_ Serendipity. _

**Author's Note:**

> s o f t I love them, I really do (இ﹏இ`｡) I had a comment on one of my last kenhina fics say that I made them drop all their uwu's and damn if the same thing didn't happen to me writing this fic♡♡ Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought of this fic, I'm really quite proud of it ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡♡


End file.
